untitled as of now
by alygator86
Summary: not the first CJ fic i've writen but the first i've posted. please R and R :)


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CJ folks but if I did, I wouldn't need to be writing this ;)_

_Rating: PG. woot woot._

_Author's notes: This is my first Crossing Jordan fic so I apologize if the characterizations are totally correct. Enjoy!_

Woody sat in the hotel room he had been in for a week with a witness to a double murder. He was the police protection for her until the murderer was caught. The witness was a 5'5", brown eyed 17 year old girl with long black hair. Woody was sitting watching TV when she came into his room.

"Det – Woody. Is there any way I could talk to…ya know… a girl?" she asked "Like Jordan? She's nice."

"Can I ask why?" inquired Woody

"Uh… girl problems," She told him not really wanting to go any further

"Alright," Woody picked up his cell phone and called the only girl he wanted to help.

"Cavanaugh," She answered.

"Hey Jo, I'm gonna need you to come over here."

"What's up?" asked Jordan

"Megan will just tell you," Woody said, handing the phone to Megan

"Hey Jordan," Megan said, going to a different part of the room. Woody didn't really mind

"Hey, Meg. What's up?"

"Well my little monthly friend came to visit but I don't have anything I need and I'm gonna start hurting soon," explained Megan

"Well say no more. Just let me talk to Woody and I'll be on my way," Jordan told her

"Alright. Thanks you so much, Jordan." She said before giving the phone back to Woody

"Jordan you are the best,"

"Well I try," Jordan laughed "I'm going to stop at the drugstore then pick up a pizza and I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Twenty minutes later Jordan knocked at the door of the hotel room. Woody opened the door to see Jordan holding two bags and a pizza. She immediately put the pizza on the table and gave one bag to Megan who disappeared into bathroom. Jordan and Woody sat on the bed, watching TV and eating some pizza. Megan came out of the bathroom and really wondered why Woody and Jordan weren't together. Megan sat next to Jordan who handed her a bottle of extra strength Tylenol.

"You rock, Jordan," smiled Megan taking two capsules.

"I bought chocolate ice cream too," She told the teenager who smiled gratefully.

They watched TV for a while and Jordan and Megan ate some ice cream. Woody had just gone to get ice and some vending machine food.

"Can I ask you something Jordan?" Megan asked

"Sure."

"Why aren't you and Woody together? And don't tell me it's complicated. I may be young but I am very good at helping with relationships."

"Alright," Jordan took a deep breath. "I have a lot of issues."

Megan giggled "Who doesn't?"

"True. But I'm just afraid if I get close to him and we get into a relationship I'll end up hurting him and I don't want to do that," She admitted to the 17 year old

"Well…I learned something from a movie called A Cinderella Story. 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game.' How can you know what will happen if you don't try? It's totally obvious that you two love each other very much. So why not try it. I think it would be a very good choice."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah. I feel that you run from your problems instead of confronting them and I think that you need to step up to this one. Talk to Woody. I see the way he looks at you and how you look at him. And he gets this goofy grin when he talks about you. So get with him. And every time you try to run just keep thinking about that quote. 'Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game'."

"I will. Thank you, Megan," Jordan said as Woody got back.

"Sorry I took so long guys but I got a call. The murderer was caught."

"Sweet!" exclaimed Megan "We can go home soon."

Woody sat on the bed "So what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing," The two replied together.

After a two week trial, the murdered was found guilty and put in a maximum security prison very far away. Jordan was at the hotel room helping both Woody and Megan pack up.

"I'm gonna miss you two," Megan said. "But Jordan, I expect you to keep me updated," she giggled

Jordan rolled her eyes and tossed a shirt at Megan. "Your mom will be here soon," she smiled

"I don't think I will ever understand girls," Woody thought aloud.

They finished packing up and there was a knock at the door. Woody opened the door and let Megan's mom in.

"Mom!" She exclaimed as she hugged her mom.

"Are you ready to go, honey?" Megan's mom asked, playing with her hair

"Yeah. I just gotta get my stuff and say bye to Woody and Jordan."

Megan hugged Woody first "Thank you for all you did. You were really nice and I'm glad you were my protection. I felt really safe with you."

"You're welcome. Stay safe, Meg."

"I will," she replied then she hugged Jordan "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But I gave you my cell number so if you need anything, call me," Jordan told her

"Dur. And you have my cell number so you HAVE to tell me what happens. Remember, Jo. Never let the fear of striking out…"

"Keep you from playing the game. Yeah, I know." Jordan hugged her again and sent her on her way.

Woody and Jordan got Woody's stuff together.

"That girl was very smart. I enjoyed talking to her," Woody said, as they took his stuff to Jordan's SUV.

"Yes she was," Jordan replied quietly. Then she asked Woody "Do you mind if we talk at your apartment?"

"Not at all."

They sat on the couch in Woody's apartment after Woody put his stuff in his bedroom.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Woody asked

Jordan took a deep breath and said "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. Megan taught me that. I was letting my fear of hurting you keep me from even trying to having anything more with you."

"And what do you want, Jo?" Woody asked, hoping she would say what he wanted her to.

"I want to be with you, Woody. I love you," Jordan admitted, looking into his blue eyes.

"I love you too," smiled Woody before kissing her with the passion and love that had been building up for years.

Jordan's last coherent thought was to thank Megan and take her shopping or something later…much later.


End file.
